Heal my Soul
by CupcakeGirl633
Summary: After losing her parents from Grimorie Heart, saved by Mavis, Lucy lost her smile, but joins Fairy Tail, only because of Mavis. But nobody can get her to show emotion. And Grimorie Heart's still after her. Can Natsu help her overcome her past?
1. Cold Hearted

**Okay, I think I have too much unfinished stories, but just one more wouldn't hurt right?**

Chapter 1: Cold-Hearted 

When Lucy Heartfilia was little, she had a loving mother and a cruel dad, but once in a while, he would show affection on her.

So, on July 7, 777, Lucy Heartfilia woke up, only to hear shouting downstairs. She was scared, so she stayed in her room.

Hours passed, and soon, the noise died down.

She opened the door.

There was blood everywhere. From the maids, to...her parents.

"No...mama, papa, what's going on?"She wondered out loud.

"So it was true, wasn't it?"

She turned around. There was a girl with flowing blonde hair, and was glowing.

"What's true?"

"The forgotten child. You. While Grimorie Heart was attacking, you were the only one left untouched."

Lucy started crying.

"Don't worry. I'm Mavis, and I'll help you. Here, take my hand, and we'll walk to a guild. Fairy Tail."

"Mavis...I-I hate them. Grimorie Heart...they killed my parents,"she sobbed.

"Don't worry child. Fairy Tail can help you, I'm sure of it. Maybe they can heal your soul, and help you get revenge,"said Mavis.

Lucy stopped crying.

"Really?"

"Yes child. Now come with me. I'll protect you."

Lucy smiled a bitter smile, and packed her clothes, her savings, and followed Mavis.

The two walked for many days. From sandy deserts, to hurricanes, they never stopped.

"So you're a celestial mage?"Asked Mavis, when they got to Magnolia.

Lucy nodded.

"Hm. Okay. But let me tell you one thing."

"What is it, Mavis?"She asked.

"The second master of Fairy Tail, Purehito, is also Grimorie Heart's master Hades."

"He became evil?"

"Yeah. So, as you make friends in Fairy Tail, you still have to run away from Grimorie Heart,"said Mavis.

"I'm not going to make any friends. You're the only one I will trust. Nobody else."

"Well, if that's what you want, then okay, but remember, Fairy Tail will help you. They're family."

"No. I won't accept them as family. My only family is my mother and my father, and no one will ever replace them,"said Lucy.

Mavis nodded.

And from that day on, Lucy locked herself away from the world.

The only one she spoke to is Mavis, and it would be by telepathy.

The two walked and walked, until they got to Hargeon. It was raining hard.

"Are we almost there yet, Mavis?"Asked Lucy.

"Almost. But let's rest for a while."

They stayed at a library, to talk about some important matters.

"I don't get it. Why did Grimorie Heart attack?"Asked Lucy.

"Hades thought that if he killed every one of the Heartfilia's the Zeref plan would be complete."

"But what does my family have to do with it?"She asked.

"Your mother once talked to Zeref before. She gave him hope, and helped him when someone was searching for him."

"Oh, so if they killed my family, then they have a better chance of finding him?"

"Yeah. So promise me this. Be safe, and stay away from dark guilds."

"I promise."

And so, days passed, and they finally made it into Fairy Tail.

Mavis disappeared, and Lucy was tired. She had no food for days, and Virgo would only bring her some water.

She opened the door, before her world turned black.

**An hour later**

The first thing she saw was a pink-haired boy, and a flying blue cat.

"Who are you?"She asked.

"Hi I'm Natsu and this is Happy,"he said.

He just met her, and already like her. She seemed cute to him.

"Lame name. I'm Lucy."

She was cold-hearted. After losing her parents, she never tried to love again. Family love, friends love, or even love as in _love _love.

The only one she ever talked to in a nice way would probably be Mavis.

"Well you fainted, and um we saved you, and you are in the guild's informatory."

"Is this Fairy Tail?"She asked.

A tiny man came in.

"Yes this is Fairy Tail. Would you like to join?"

"Sure old hag. I want my stamp to be pink on my hand,"she said, and Master agreed.

"I'm Master Makarov, this young man is Gray, and next to me is Erza,"said Master.

"Sure. Now what?"

They took her downstairs, and she met Levy, Gajeel, Cana, and a few others.

She was not amused one bit.

"Soo you wanna go on a job tomorrow?"Asked Natsu.

"Too bad flame brain, I rather go solo."

"But Happy will be there too, and if you want, Erza and Gray can come, and we can form a team,"said Natsu.

"I said, I rather go solo."

He frowned, and walked away sighing.

She sat alone in the bar.

"Hi so you're the new member?"Asked Mira.

"Got a problem?"

"Er no, but um nevermind,"said Mira, and walked away.

Lucy walked out of the guild, and to her new rented apartment. She needed money, for the next month, so she paid the 70,000J she had in her bag to the land lady, and set her stuff down.

Then, she went to the guild, to the request board.

"Looking for a good job?"Asked Nab.

"So? At least I'm not like you who stands here all day long,"she said.

She ripped one off the board.

_Please help.  
Our town was attacked by an illegal magic school.  
Need a strong wizard to take down the school.  
Thank you.  
Rewards: 100,000J _

Lucy took the mission, and went to Mira to approve it.

"Are you sure, Lucy?"She asked.

True she may be weak, but who said she couldn't do it? She can do anything if she puts her heart into it.

"Yeah."

"But shouldn't you go with someone on your first mission?"She asked.

"No."

"Hey Luce, I'll go with you!"Shouted Natsu from behind.

"Aye sir!"

She sighed. "No. I said I rather go solo."

Master shook his head. "Lucy, take Natsu and Happy with you."

_Do it, said a voice in her head. _

_Mavis. _

_Why? She asked. _

_He might be able to heal your soul. Get revenge for you. _

_Fine. _

"Fine, but only this once,"she said.

Natsu and Happy cheered, and Lucy left.

When she was out of sight, the girls surrounded Natsu.

"Natsu, you like her?"Asked Levy.

"Ohh how romantic,"said Lisanna.

"But there's just one problem,"said Cana.

"What is it?"Asked Natsu.

"Lucy. She's not like us. She keeps her distance away from all of us,"said Cana.

Erza nodded.

"Just like when I was little. I was lonely, but soon opened up. But Lucy...she's lonely, but mean too,"said Erza.

"Don't worry, me and Happy will try and get her to open up a little,"said Natsu.

Gray joined the conversation.

"You should, because I don't know what happened in her past, but I'm sure it's not good. So maybe you can get her to feel like family."

"Tease her, play with her, make her laugh, but don't make her cry or shout insults at you,"said Mira.

Natsu nodded. He understand, so now could he go?

"You can go now,"said Erza, and he went out the door.

He was determined to make Lucy _his. _

**Ohhh Natsu liiikes Lucy. Anyways, please review after your done reading. Thanks! **


	2. Friendship?

**Okay, in this chapter, you'll expect something that you'll never expect. That's all I'm telling you for now. **

Chapter 2: Friendship?

Today was the day. Natsu Dragneel was going to make Lucy open up to Fairy Tail.

"You ready?"He asked her.

"Whatever."

They headed towards the train station. "Can we not ride the train?"Asked Natsu.

"No."

"Why?"

She ignored him, and brought two tickets, and dragged him on the train.

The engine started. Natsu felt sick.

"Lucy...can I rest...on...your lap?"

She looked at him, disgusted. "No."

"Why?"

"A no is a no."

"Lucy, want fish?"Asked Happy.

"No."

. . .

They arrived.

Lucy left him on the train, and walked towards the client's house. Well, the mayor's office.

She knocked on the door.

"Come in."

She handed him the paper. "I am here for the mission,"she said, in a dull voice.

He smiled friendly at her.

"Thanks for your help. As you see, there is an illegal magic school, 3 stories tall, and has been killing innocent people, and destroying houses.

So try your best, and I want to thank you for accepting the request."

She nodded, and left. With the address the mayor gave her, she went to the magic school.

"I summon thee, Scorpio." No emotion. Emotionless.

"We are!"

"Destroy the school. That is the mission."

"Sand buster!"

Soon, the school was filled with sand.

Students came out, and coughed.

The dark wizard teachers looked and glared at Lucy.

"Brat, you'll get payback,"said one with dark hair.

She looked at him with a dull expression.

"DARK WAVE!"

She didn't duck or use shield. She didn't know why, but she wanted to feel the pain.

The dark wave was heading towards her. It was a huge amount of magic power, and yet, she didn't move from her spot.

She stayed there. Did nothing.

And spread her arms wide.

The dark wave hit her. She fell down, defeated, but smiling.

"Wha'cha smiling about, brat?"He asked her. She was injured badly, and yet, she was smiling.

But the thing was, she was smiling. She hadn't smiled like that in a while. But instead of smiling about something good, she was smiling about...her and the dark wave.

"I know how it feels like,"she said.

"What?"

"Mama, papa. They suffered the same pain. Now I can suffer the same pain too. Kill me. I want to be happy with my parents in heaven."

The dark mage looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Something's wrong with you, but fine. If you insist, I _will _kill you. One, because of my pleasure, and two, because of your request.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!"Shouted Natsu.

He was angry. Very angry.

Flames were surrounding his body. He picked Lucy up from the ground, bridal style.

Her smile faded, and she turned emotionless, once again.

"Lucy, are you okay?"He asked, stroking her hair.

"Why'd you come?"

"To save you of course! When the train stopped, I followed you, but got hungry on the way, brought some food, and ran after you."

"Aye!"

"I don't need you here. I was ready to die here, but you..."

"I saved you. Why should you die?"

"I wanted to die. Got a problem?"

He was kind of shocked, and a little confused. Why would anyone want to die?

"But...you have a life here at Fairy Tail. We're your family, right?"

"Family? You call that guild a family?"

He was really angry now. How dare a member of Fairy Tail insult her own guild.

He burst into flames, and put Lucy down. He set the school on fire, and mages tried to kill him, but no.

He spewed fire everywhere, and soon, the job was accomplished.

He went to the mayor's and took the reward, with Lucy in his arms. Lucy just glared at him, and he glared at her.

He handed her half of the reward, and left, without looking at her. He just put her down, and left with Happy.

"Natsu..."

He looked at Happy.

And the two left, leaving Lucy.

The 'Forgotten Child,' like Mavis had said.

Maybe she really was useless.

She was weak. Couldn't even protect her own parents.

She curled herself into a ball, and started crying.

Nobody...no one would ever understand the pain she hold inside.

She hated the world for that. She wanted to die, but then again, who would destroy Grimorie Heart for her?

She really needed to lock herself away from the world.

She thought about what Mavis told her about Natsu.

That he would heal her soul.

He would help her find revenge.

Was that all a lie, then?

So she cried and cried and cried.

Fairy Tail 

"Why did you leave her alone, Natsu?"Asked Mira.

"She said that we were not family. She insulted us."

Everyone was mad about Lucy, but still, she was a member of Fairy Tail.

"Master, what should we do now?"Asked Erza.

"Honestly, I don't know. That child...she can be mean, but I'm sure she has a nice side to her,"said Master.

"I think that she's the worst,"said Natsu.

They sighed.

"But she _is_ kind of like Laxus, though,"said Makarov.

"Guess we should leave her be. If she dosen't come back in a week, we search for her, okay?"Said Mira.

They nodded.

-Lucy-

She looked around town, after drying her tears.

There was nothing to do. Should she go back to Magnolia?

So she brought a ticket, and arrived in Magnolia. But instead of heading to the guild, she headed home.

The lights were opened. Someone was in there.

But instead of it being Happy and Natsu, it was Cana.

"What are you doing in my house?"She asked, with a cold voice.

"I can tell you've been crying. You're lonely, aren't you?"

"My life is my business. Not yours."

"Well then, I have something to tell you. I know you dislike the guild and all that, but maybe we can be friends?"

Why was a drunk alcoholic like her asking Lucy that question?

"W-why would you want to be friends with someone like me?"

She smiled at the blonde mage.

"Well, I think you're better than what others say. I mean, I thought Natsu and Happy would be the first ones to get you to talk, but I guess not.

I mean, they think you're cruel and evil, but I disagree. I think you have a nice side. Sooo, want to form a team?"

Lucy looked at her.

Really? There was someone else in the world that dosen't think she's cold and brutal? Maybe she could trust her...

Her voice softened. "Sure...I'd like that."

She hadn't spoke like that in a while. After her parents died, she remained heartless. Emotionless.

Cana smiled.

"Yeah. And you want to know why else?"

Lucy looked at her.

"My cards tell me you're dealing with family. And so am I."

"Yeah...but what's your family problem?"

"Gildarts. That super strong mage. He's my dad, but he dosen't know it."

So Cana told her about her past, and Lucy told her about hers. She left out the part about Mavis.

"Then how did you get here?"She asked.

"A friend. She convinced me to come here."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Grimorie Heart will be defeated with Fairy Tail's help,"said Cana.

Lucy smiled, and hugged the card mage.

"Thanks. You know, I haven't felt this way since my parents died."

"Why not?"

"I locked myself away from this world. I became cold hearted."

"Oh. But still, I'm your friend, right?"

Lucy blushed. "Yeah. Thanks Cana."

Cana hugged her.

Lucy smiled. She was happy, but still. Something's wrong.

Was it because she wanted Natsu to befriend her? Nah. He left her all alone, so why should she even talk to him?

Cana left, and Lucy took a bath and went to bed.

_In her dream, she was running. Running away from those members of Grimorie Heart. _

_Racer, the fastest out of the group, was ahead of her. _

_He kidnapped her, and she was put into a cell, where magic has no use. _

_Nothing can break the wall. _

"_W-what do you want from me?"She asked. _

"_Heh. We want you to be the sacrifice for Zeref. The only daughter of the Heartfilia family,"said Hades. _

_Or in Lucy's eyes, Purehito. _

Next day 

Lucy came in the guild, and everyone was staring at her.

But Natsu was glaring.

She walked straight to the bar, and ordered a strawberry milkshake. She was sweating from the dream.

Cana went over to her, and put an arm around her.

"Hey Lucy, what's up?"

"I-I saw them."

The guild kept staring at them. Especially Natsu. They were all curious.

"What are you talking about?"Asked Cana.

"I-I saw them. They caught me. Kidnapped me."

Cana understood what Lucy meant.

"Oh. It's just a dream. Don't worry girl. You have Fairy Tail."

The guild kept staring. How come Lucy opens up with Cana, and nobody else?

And poor Natsu was now jealous. All that hate and anger turned into jealousy and envy.

"Fairy Tail huh? Where's Purehito?"She asked.

They stared at her wide-eyed. Purehito was the second master of Fairy Tail.

"W-what do you mean?"Asked Master Makarov.

Lucy glared at him.

"Where's Purehito? The second master of Fairy Tail?"

"He's...he left a long time ago. He might be dead,"said Makarov.

"Liar."

The members all gasped.

"Lucy. It's true. Believe it or not, Purehito is gone,"said Erza, handing her a book of Fairy Tail history.

Lucy threw the book down.

"That stuff is fake."

"It's not,"said Mira.

"From what Mavis told me, Purehito is alive. You hear that? Alive! So where is he? I'm sure you guys know something!"

They looked at each other. Mavis? Wasn't that the first master of Fairy Tail?

"Err Mavis is the first master of Fairy Tail, so I have no idea how you met her,"said Erza.

"No, I did. I don't care what you say, but the fact that MAVIS SAVED MY LIFE, is not a funny matter."

"M-Mavis saved your life?"asked Natsu, curious.

"Got a problem?"

"But how? She's supposed to be dead, isn't she?"asked Natsu.

"Dead? She saved my life from those murderers, and brought me here to Fairy Tail, so how is she dead?!"

"But that's impossible,"said Makarov.

"Where is Purehito?"

They ignored that question. They wanted to know about Lucy's life.

"What murderers?"asked Gray.

"Why do you care?"

"Lucy. I know you don't feel the same way, but Fairy Tail is your family. Your friends. And you can trust us,"said Natsu.

"No. I can't. Fairy Tail is just a guild. How do I know if you guys are trustworthy or not?"

"We're friends, right?"Said Natsu.

"Friends? Ha! Who said I was ever your friend. Listen salamander. You and I are completely two different people. We may be from the same guild, but that dosen't mean we're friends."

"Lucy, you shouldn't be treating him that way. Not to mention his foster parent left him, along with Wendy's and Gajeel,"said Levy.

"Serves him right. Who's his foster parent anyways?"

"Igneel. Mine is Grandine and Gajeel-san's dragon is Metalicana,"spoke a shy little girl named Wendy Marvel.

"Dragon?"

"Y-yes."

"Well, whatever. When did they leave them?"

"July 7, 777,"said Erza.

Lucy hated that date. It was the same date as when her parents got murdered.

But was it a coincidence, or did it mean something?

"July 7, huh. Interesting,"she said, and left the guild, only to bump into Mavis.

"Mavis?"

The guild looked at Lucy and Mavis, shocked. So that cold-hearted mage wasn't lying?

"Lucy dear. Run away. Now."

"To where? And why? Are they here?"

"No. It's something else."

She whispered something in her ear, so low that even the dragon slayers couldn't hear it. But Lucy heard it loud and clear.

Lucy didn't needed to be reminded twice. With only her two feet and her keys, she took off running.

She ran and ran, until she reached the Heartfilia mansion. It took days without sleep.

And there stood her mother.

"Mama?"

"Lucy. I need to tell you something important. With Grimorie Heart. Their plan needs to be stopped."

"W-what is it?"

"Zeref."

"Huh?"

"Oh you'll see what I'm talking about later in the future. Good luck!"And her mother disappeared.

Lucy was confused.

Mavis appeared next to her.

"Let's go back, Lucy."

"Yeah."

Lucy thought about what happened. Her mother was giving her a warning, she realized. To be careful.

_Thanks, mama. _

**Wow, Lucy and Cana? That was unexpected, right? I mean, you probably thought that it would be Lucy and Natsu, but nah. **

**Natsu and Lucy would become friends later in the story, and later couples. **

**But anyways, thanks for all the reviews, and I know it's not a lot compared to other stories that are better than mine, but I'm thankful for all the reviews I've received. **


	3. The talk

Chapter 3: The Talk 

It was a loud day as usual in Fairy Tail.

Natsu and Gray getting into fights, and Erza stopping them, and this and that.

But not for Lucy. She was confused.

Her mother gave her some kind of warning, but it was about Grimorie Heart, and she did now know where their headquarters were in.

If she did, then she could've convinced them to fight alongside her.

"Hey Luce!"Said Natsu.

"Go away."

"But I was going to ask you if you wanted to go on a mission with me and Happy."

"Well too bad I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't, okay?"

He frowned, and left.

She sighed, and went home.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Natsu followed her, to her apartment. He climbed in the window, but she did not notice. If she did, then he would've already been kicked out.

"Hey Luce..."

She glared at him.

"What do you want?"She asked, annoyed. She wanted to know why he kept following her.

"Umm well how come you open up to Cana, and not the rest of Fairy Tail?"

"Why? Because I trust her."

"But what about us? We're trustworthy."

"You don't understand..."

Bangs covered her eyes, as a few tears slipped.

After that day, she lost all her trust, so yet, why did she trust Cana?

He glanced, curiously at her, and hesitantly put an arm around her.

"Luce? What's wrong?"

She laughed a bitter laugh. He really didn't understand what she's been through.

"You really don't understand."

He was confused now. Why does she keep saying nonsense stuff like that?

"Lucy, what's wrong? I'll help you, if you just tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Liar. Fine, you don't have to trust me...but..."

"But what? Because you're right. I really don't trust anybody anymore. I trusted Ultear, but guess what? She betrayed me."

_Flashback _

"_Ultear! Ultear!" _

"_Yes sweetie?" _

"_Mommy's at work, so can you play with me?" _

"_Sure. What do you want to play? Hide and seek?" _

"_Yeah! I know! Let's ask Meredy to play too!" _

"_Haha, sure, but Meredy's busy...erm...somewhere." _

"_Where?" _

"_Oh you'll find out one day. Now let's play your favorite game,"she said and smiled. _

_But Lucy should've known. Behind all those fake smiles, there was a sinister smirk behind all this. _

_It was Ultear who killed her parents, and the other members of Grimorie Heart who killed the guards and staffs and so on. _

Lucy remembered that miserable day. But what confused her, was how come they didn't kill her?

Didn't Ultear played with her when she was younger.

She knew where Lucy's room was, so yet, why didn't she kill that poor child?

"Sorry,"said Natsu. He didn't know that her past was this horrible.

She laughed bitterly.

"Ha. I don't care about that anymore. That was a long time ago."

"Yeah. But it's okay. I mean, I lost Igneel, but I got over it. I still miss him...but it's okay. I really do plan on finding him one day, just like how you plan on getting back at Grimorie Heart."

"That's different. Look, I don't care what happened in the past, but at least you don't have someone who betrayed you."

"Well then get over it. Make new friends,"said Natsu.

"Ha. Make new friends? Well what if they betray me again, huh?"

"We won't. Fairy Tail is family."

"Not my family."

He sighed, and went back to the guild. Failure, once again.

Lucy looked around her room. Papers scattered everywhere.

It was very messy, so she decided to clean it.

In the guild

"Cana! I need to talk to you!"Shouted Natsu.

The guild was in shock.

"Oh my, a love affair between Cana and Natsu! Who would've expected that!"Said Mira.

Cana rolled her eyes.

"Don't be silly, Mira,"she said, and followed Natsu to the back.

When they got there, Natsu was dead serious.

"Cana. What do you know about Lucy's past?"

"Why do you want to know? Didn't she tell you?"

"Only the part about Ultear betraying her. Please tell me. I really want to help her out."

"Erm I'm not supposed to say, but let'see...Grimorie Heart killed her parents, and someone took her to Fairy Tail."

"Oh. Anything else?"

"Not much really, but you could try asking her."

"No. I already tried, but she won't listen to me."

"Oh well. I'm going pay that poor girl a visit. Wanna come?"

"No, she'll just hate me more."

And with that, Cana went to Lucy's house.

O-O-O-O-O

"Hey Lucy!"Shouted Cana.

Lucy opened the door.

"Oh hey Cana, what's up?"

"I wanna talk to you about something."

"What?"

"Well you see...Fairy Tail, we um really want to help you with your problems."

"Wait, you told them already?!"

"No. Only told Natsu the basics."

"Oh...but what did he say?"

"He's agreeing to help you defeat Grimorie Heart."

"Well why should I trust him?"

"Look. There are many others in Fairy Tail that are trustworthy like me. You can trust Natsu. He's been in the guild for a while now, and he understands what it feels to lose someone special. He lost Igneel."

"So?"

"He understands your feelings, girl. Look, remember the time you and him went on that job request?"

"Yeah. What about it? He hated me."

"But he got over it quickly. He really wants to be your friend I could tell, so you should really give him a chance like you gave me."

"Maybe, but...should I?"

"Yeah. I think you should. Let's go talk to him,"said Cana, and dragged her to the guild.

Inside the guild, Natsu was talking to Lisanna. Lucy felt a pain of jealousy, but then again, she's supposed to befriend him, not build a relationship.

She walked over to them, and Natsu looked up. Lisanna left, to give them some privacy, but Cana stayed.

"Uh Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry."

"For what? I mean, I understand that you hate me and this and that, so don't force yourself."

"No. I'm really sorry. Let's start over."

He flashed her a toothy grin, and accepted the offer.

"Yeah. Thanks Luce!"

She smiled bitterly at him.

But little did they know that something will change their lives forever.

**One of my shortest chapters, but that's because I have a party to attend at like about 2:00, and I need to get dressed. **


	4. Faking Everything

**Gosh, I'm sooo sorry for not updating this for like, what? A week or so? But anyways, my mom forbid me from sing the computer because my grades weren't "high enough." But like who cares? I mean, I don't want to be a nerd, if you know what I mean. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review. Thanks everyone. **

Chapter 4: Faking everything 

Lucy woke up with cold sweat. She was scared, but for what?

All she did was go to sleep. Nothing's going to happen to her, right? Everything's safe and sound.

Or so she hoped.

It was like about 3 in the morning, and once she awoke, she can't seem to fall asleep. And there's nobody at the guild.

So what will she do?

Hesitantly, she headed to the park. It was real peaceful there. Except for a girl talking to a lacrima phone.

She looked kind of familiar, Lucy noticed, with her silky black hair, and white dress.

"_Of course, Kain. Tell Master Hades that I have located both of our main targets. Zeref, and that girl." _

Lucy watched her, cautiously. She seemed dangerous, or at least, she was, according to her.

The woman turned her head.

Lucy gasped.

She was her enemy. Traitor.

Ultear.

So, instead of running away, she decided to pretend to read a book, and listen to Ultear's conversation. She wasn't the eavesdropping kind, but this time she needed to.

She needed to know what was going on. Was Ultear still the same traitor years ago? Or has she changed, into the one Lucy knew. The fun and loving kind.

That, she needed to find out.

"_Yes Kain, I understand. Tell Master Hades I'll be there soon...Thanks...Okay...Whatever...Bye." _

Ultear was about to head out of the park, when she found a blonde girl fake reading a book.

Heck, the book was upside down.

And, it was about 3:00 in the morning. Pitch dark.

"Were you spying on me?"She asked.

Lucy looked up. "Uh...no."

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't. I was reading a book, can't you see?"

"It's pitch dark, and that is upside down."

Silence.

They both glared in each other's eyes. Ultear gasped, when she realized who she was.

The blonde girl.

Lucy Heartfilia.

They left her behind in that mansion, and she was the only one that survived. Rumor says that she was the "forgotten child."

There was a reason, Ultear left her behind.

A reason nobody knows, and will ever know. But her.

So she decided to pretend not to know that girl, and walked back to Grimorie Heart.

. . .

Lucy's heart thumped in her chest. That lady was Ultear, but why didn't Ultear just take her back?

Was it that Ultear didn't recognize her? It could be possible...right?

So, without a word, she too, went back home, with thoughts that confused her in every way.

**8:00 am. **

Lucy pretended to act normal, when she went to the guild.

"Hey Lucy, good morning,"Mira greeted her.

"Mornin'"

She didn't really speak much, just to a few people that she trust.

But why would she trust them?

Didn't she lock away her soul a long time ago? When her parents died?

So why was she opening up to them.

So, she decided, she would fake smiles every day, and pretend to trust them.

Even if she didn't.

"Hey Natsu, what's up?"

"Oh hey Lucy. I'm bored. Let's go fishing!"

"Aye!"Came the cheerful cat.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Weeks passed, and soon, Lucy opened up to the guild.

Or so they thought.

They didn't know that Lucy was faking it all.

So I guess they don't know the complete truth.

"Hey Lu-chan, is the new chapter done yet?"Asked Levy.

"No, not yet, but I'll try to finish it by tomorrow."

And that's how things went. Lucy would fake it, and not show it.

_Knock, knock! _

Mira opened the door, and it revealed a girl with sleek black hair, hidden in a cloak.

Lucy gasped.

Ultear? What was she doing here?

"I'm here to talk to Lucy Heartfilia,"she said, in a low voice, with a hidden smirk.

Everyone looked at Lucy, then back at her. "What for?"Asked Gray.

"She's...she's a long lost friend of mine. But I don't know if she still remembers me."

"Wow really? Hey Lucy, you should reunite with your friend,"said Natsu.

"Yeah...maybe,"Lucy muttered.

Ultear led Lucy to somewhere outside the guild.

Silence.

"What do you want, Ultear?"Lucy asked, gritting her teeth.

"Me? Oh sweetie, do you remember me?"

"Of course I do. Betrayer. Liar. Real pitiful. Except, I have one question. Why didn't you kill me?"

Ultear sighed.

Her face softened for a second, before returning to it's normal expression.

"That's a good question indeed. But you know, us Grimorie Heart have it's own way of doing stuff."

"And that is...?"

"I hate to break the news to you, but you'll be our tool to use to locate Zeref. Your mom had connections to Zeref a long time ago, and you look just like Layla."

"But...why did you kill my mother, then?"

"She's too stubborn. You're a nice child, that shall do what we say."

"I won't."

"Yes you will. You have no choice, you know. You are more powerful than your mother, so we chose you to use as our puppet."

"No, you can't make me,"she said, and stomped off.

Ultear frowned. Master Hades was not going to like that she failed.

But they still have hope, you know. I mean after all, they had been friends with her once.

So, Ultear thought, she would earn that girl's trust, and lure out Zeref.

But something in her heart tells her not to.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucy stomped, and huffed, when she got to Fairy Tail.

She was really angry.

And sad too.

I mean, why would they search for her now, when they could've just find her a long time ago. Back then, it was easier to convince her.

Or was it?

But either way, it didn't matter. What they're doing is wrong. And it wasn't fair that Grimorie Heart needs her.

"Hey Luce, so how was it?"Natsu asked.

"Oh um, it was fine. I mean, my friend, uh she joined, um some other guild,"she said, lying.

Because she was really angry right now. But she won't show it no matter what.

"Oh that's nice. Anyways, Gramps said that the S-class exams are coming up. Me, Ice Freak, Cana, Elfman, Juvia, Freed, and Levy got in. And Wendy's there along with the exceeds to heal them when they fail."

"Really? Well good luck, then. Who's your partner? I heard that it was Happy."

"Yup."

She sighed, and went over to Cana.

"What's wrong?"She asked.

"I'm thinking of quitting the guild."

"Why?" Not that she cared, anyways. But she had to look concerned. Fake it.

So she told her why. About her dad, and how she failed the previous tests.

Lucy couldn't help but feel sorry for her. But she wasn't supposed to though.

"I'll be your partner." Those words just came out of her mouth. She instantly regretted it.

"You will?"

"Yeah. After all, I've felt something like that before. But your situation is a lot better than mine. Mine was worst,"she said to Cana, whispering about the last part.

"Yeah, thanks Lucy."

Lucy sighed.

She was one girl, so how was she going to deal with all those horrible situation?

I mean, she had to fake that she feels Fairy Tail is her family.

But they're not.

And she had to still run away from Grimorie Heart.

Nobody's going to help her.

And now she had to be Cana's partner.

Why did she do that in the first place?

She didn't know why, but she felt like she had to.

She felt like there was something connected to her past with the S-class exams.

So she went along with everything.

Faking smiles, faking laughters.

But inside, she's hurting real bad.

And nobody knows this but her.

And as for Ultear, it's the same.

Faking smirks, faking vicious laughs.

So I guess the girls are smiliar in some way.

But they don't know this yet.


	5. Kidnapped

Chapter 5: Kidnapped

Lucy and the rest of the members who were going to Tenrou Island were on a ship.

Lucy sighed. It was hot.

Burning.

"I think I'm going to turn into a puff of flames,"she muttered.

"Aye..."

"I feel...sick...Lucy...let me rest...on your lap...,"Natsu muttered, making his way over.

"AH NEVER!"She pushed him off, and he went flying towards Gray.

"Hey! Watch it Pathetic Loser!"

"Ugh..."

XXX

After explaining some of the rules, everyone set off.

Natsu uses this chance to get ahead of the game, giving Happy the cue to take him there by flight.

However, his plan fails as Fried had secretly placed a rune on the boat, preventing anyone from leaving it for 5 minutes.

As him and Bixlow take off, Levy and Evergreen rewrite the runes to escape the boat but only do so for their respective teams.

Once Fried's runes expired, everyone makes their way to the island, with Natsu in the lead.

Cana and Lucy are last.

"Let's go Cana, so we're not the last one,"Lucy said, faking her voice.

"WAIT! We are last!"Cana shouted, and the two girls swam as fast as they could to get there.

Everyone chose a route, and Cana and Lucy chose the last one.

Oh well.

They say to save the best for last.

So maybe they will get lucky, and get a peaceful route.

"Hmm so dark in here,"Lucy examined.

"Yeah. Thank goodness for fireflies (or whatever they're called in the anime),"said Cana.

The two kept walking, until they came to a wide opening.

And there stood the two people they didn't ever want to fight again.

Freed and Bixlow.

Despite their unlucky situation, they begin their battle.

However, before doing so, Freed reveals his soft spot for women in bikinis by telling Lucy and Cana to put some clothes on.

Taking note of his supposed weakness, Cana uses her magic to distract Freed by releasing numerous women in bikinis from her cards.

With Freed's movements restricted by the cuddling women, Bixlow decides fight on his own.

He decided, though Freed was useless, he could at least be of use. He, does not have a soft spot for woman, so he fought, without Freed.

Lucy wanted to fight too, after all, Cana was her only friend.

The others, she fake smiles and friendship, because she dosen't trust them enough.

"Open, the gate of the maiden, Virgo!"

Virgo stepped out, wearing a maid outfit.

"A-another one?"Freed asked.

But Virgo was...useless.

So after a few more tries, the girls finally managed to defeat them.

"We did it!"They high fived each other, and went to where everyone else was.

"Sooo, who else is here?"Cana asked.

"Natsu managed to defeat Gildarts, Gray and Loke defeated Wendy and Mest, Elfman and Evergreen managed to get by Mira, and Gajeel and Levy took the peaceful route,"Master Makarov announced.

"WHAT?"Loke and Gray's mouths dropped, because they defeated the easiest of all. Mest and Wendy.

"Very well. I shall announce the second test. Find Mavis' grave in within 6 hours. Until then."

The Master left, and everyone separated, and went to find the grave.

"I feel something's going to happen,"Lucy muttered to herself.

"What's that?"Cana asked.

"I don't know..."

They walked around for a while, before they got tired.

"I think I've nailed the puzzle down,"said Lucy, and began to explain her knowledge.

Cana, who thought this was useful, put Lucy to sleep, under the tree. She left to route E, where she would become a S-class wizard.

"Sorry,"she whispered, and left, leaving Lucy all alone.

Levy and Gajeel 

They were walking past weird creatures.

"Ugh, what's with this place? All those creatures are getting me sick! I only came because I wanted to fight someone strong like Titiania or Salamander,"said Gajeel.

"AHH Gajeel help me!"

He punched the creatures out of the way, but his dragon nose told him something was off.

"Something smells weird," he said.

"What do you mean?"Asked Levy.

"I don't know. It's just...something..."

The two walked to a wider path, and there stood 2 unfamiliar figures.

A chicken and a brown dog. Huh?

"Who are you guys, or are you just some silly creature?"Asked Gajeel.

"Heh. Some creature? I'm Yomazu," said the dog.

"And I'm Kawazu."

The chicken started to shoot eggs at them.

"Solid script, fire!"Shouted Levy. The fire burned the eggs.

But there were too many of them.

Gajeel tried his best protecting Levy. But they were too strong.

"We're Grimorie Heart!"The dog and chicken said together.

"Egg buster!"

"Solid Script: Fire!"

While Gajeel just ducked the eggs.

. . .

The chicken aka Kawazu, was defeated. The dog was the last one left.

"Run Levy, run!"Shouted Gajeel, out of breath.

"But...I can't just leave you alone like that..."

"Listen to me shrimp. Run. I'll handle it,"he said.

Levy gave him iron, before running away from here, out of breath. She had faith that he could do it. She just had to keep believing.

XXX

A scarlet haired mage with Levy were heading towards him.

"Erza, there he is!"Cried Levy.

"A-an enemy? That sign...it's Grimorie Heart!"

She made a glowing red signal in the skies, to show that the test is cancelled, well paused. There is an enemy.

Grimorie Heart.

-Natsu and Happy-

"Ugh, what kind of test is this? To find some grave?"Natsu complained.

"Aye! I bet it's at the top!"

"Hey good idea! I knew choosing you was a great idea, Happy,"he said, and they flew to the top of the island, with the help of Happy's area magic.

They walked around, and saw a mysterious man with black hair and er fat body, looking at a blonde girl who seemed to be unconscious.

"Hey! Get off from Lucy!"Natsu shouted.

He suddenly noticed the red signal. Was this fat man the enemy?

"I was just trying to eat my lunch,"he said, scratching his head.

Natsu sweat-dropped.

This guy was going to be E-A-S-Y to defeat.

He looked at Lucy. "What did you do to her?"Natsu growled.

"How am I supposed to know? I just came here, and she was here already,"he said.

Kain Hikaru.

"So you're a member of Grimorie Heart, huh."

"Kain Hikaru. I know, I'm so cute, and all the girls like me, but I didn't know you were gay."

This got Natsu mad. "Roar of the fire dragon!"

"Ouch, that's hot,"Kain said, scratching his head.

"How is that possible? Not even a scratch?"Happy exclaimed.

Kain looked directly at Lucy. Was this the girl Master Hades needed?

Ah well, who cares.

Just wipe out Fairy Tail first.

Kain kicked Natsu, until he was rolling down the hill. He grabbed Happy's tail, and threw him the other way.

Then, he picked Lucy up by her collar, and left the area.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ouch..."Natsu mumbled.

He looked all around. He went to where he saw Happy go, picked him up, and went back to the place where he last saw Kain.

But he was gone.

He looked around.

Nothing. No signs of Kain at all, and his dragon nose wasn't helping one bit.

Lucy was gone too.

"Lucy? This isn't a joke."

Still.

No reply.

So that leaves only one thing.

He may be stupid, but he wasn't that stupid not to understand what this means. It means trouble. It means...

It means that Lucy's kidnapped by that fat guy, err Kain.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucy yawned. She opened her eyes.

She was in some kind of cell. Dull and gray.

She looked around her.

There was one bed, with some kind of magic thing connected to it.

And a table with a glass of water and bread.

Moldy. Ew. Disgusting, like, who would even eat something like that?

Where was she, anyways?

Lucy looked around, and saw a Grimorie Heart sign on the walls. She was captured by...Grimorie Heart?

Nah, no biggie, those wannabe friends will definitely save her, right?

But wait, no.

Oh my gosh!

This was GRIMORIE HEART out of all things.

The guild that has been chasing her since that day. That day she lost her soul.

She was scared.

Not the scared like, the one Gray and Natsu acts towards Erza. The kind of scared she was talking about was like...I don't know.

Like she was going to be eaten alive.

But this was different. This was worse...maybe.

Unknown to her, she began drifting off to sleep.

_She saw blood scattered everywhere. _

_Natsu was down, Erza was poisoned. Gray lost his leg. _

_She was the only one left. _

_She saw Ultear heading towards her, with an evil smirk plastered on her cherry red lips. She was shivering with fear. _

"_You're gonna die here, tonight,"She smirked. _

"_What about the Zeref project?"She asked. _

"_Change of plans. Now, fall into the deepest pits of earth, and it's as if you never existed. HAHAHAH!" _

"AHH"Lucy woke up.

Was it all a dream? Just a simple nightmare.

No, she decided.

It was a dream of warning.

Her mother sent it to her, she thought.

Now she knows what her mother meant when she said to be careful.

"Thanks, mother,"she whispered, and stared at the window near the cell, made out of lacrima. She stared at the stars.

There was a shooting star.

Lucy smiled, and put a hand to her heart.

Though she was kidnapped by Grimorie Heart, she still had hope.

She had hope that she will get away from here.

And who cares if her keys are stolen?

They will definitely find a way to get back to her. She was sure of it. Positive.

So, she climbed into her bed, and slept the night away.

Tomorrow she was going to find out what their plan with her was.

"Thank you Fairy Tail...for showing me the light to believe in myself."

Because back then, she would've just gave up all her hope, and let them do whatever to please them.

But that was then, and this is now.

She was different.

She was fearless.

She would fight, for the ones she loves.

Because it is love that makes one strong.

She would show her mother what she can do.

_Mama, believe in me. I'll do it, she thought, and went to sleep._

_**Wow, this chapter is long, but I think I can do better. I'll try for the next chapter, but no promises. Please review, and give me suggestions everyone.**_


	6. Escape Failed

Chapter 6: Escape Failed

I woke up in my cell, my prison.

I was hungry, but there was nothing to eat.

There was nothing here, except moldy bread, and dirty water.

There was NO WAY anyone could eat that nor drink that dirty water.

I mean, I would rather starve, than eat those.

And how in the world am I going to get out of here?

There was no way I could get out of here alive.

I mean, this was Grimorie Heart out of all guilds.

This was the guild that has been chasing me since I was born.

This was the most terrifying guild there is, so what now?

Will my so-called "friends" come and save me? I mean, Fairy Tail was like that.

Saving each other when one of them gets hurt. Worthless, I thought.

I mean, one of them will just abandon them like what happened to me.

After that incident, I learned my lesson.

Never give your trust to anyone, no matter who it is.

They will always leave you, no matter what.

Which is why, I spend my life faking and forcing smiles and tears. They don't know who I am.

Because on the inside, I don't even know them.

They're just people to use to help me get rid of Grimorie Heart.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Natsu walked around searching for Lucy. Her scent was gone, and Kain was nowhere to be found.

He was gone.

He kept walking, until he saw a ship that was huge with a guild insignia. Grimorie Heart.

Does that mean Lucy's inside?

Do they still have hope?

So with a dash, he headed straight for the ship, to where Lucy was.

_Lucy, I'm coming. Don't you worry about me. I'll definitely save you. _

XXX

I sat alone in my cell, wondering when those guys will come for me.

But I shouldn't just wait.

A part of me tells me to go fight for my freedom, and another part of me tells me to wait.

That they'll come for me, and save me.

But what if they don't come?

What if they all forgot about me?

I had to do something, but where were my keys?

I can't do anything without them, for they are the only protection I have.

Closing my eyes, I tried to focus on a power.

A strong sense of power.

I tried to make myself One with nature.

I breathe in the air, and released all the power I had.

"Urano Metria!"

A bright glow formed, and I was free!

Or so I thought.

There was a loud noise from my magic, and all the soldiers and guards came to where I was. They were blown off, but that does not mean I win so easily.

I still needed to find a way to escape the ship.

I walked around, until I saw a glowing purple room, with a guild symbol on it. It was surrounded by millions and millions of mages like me.

There was no way I could defeat that many myself.

So what do I do?

Call for my guild members even though I know they won't hear me?

Or should I just wait for them to do all the dirty work for me?

Either way, there was no way things would be the way it's supposed to be.

. . .

I heard footsteps.

But who?

I could hear a man's voice huffing and muttering something about me.

What did I do wrong now?

Was it because they found me out of my cell?  
But I'm in the room next door.

How could they not find me?

I wasted a lot of magic power trying to perfect the spell, and I started to lose consciousness.

The man ran towards me, and I was hopeless.

Slowly, I took my whip out, and muttered, "Who are you?"

Then my world blacked out.

XXX

Natsu grabbed the unconscious girl, and put her on his back.

"Lucy, I promise you'll be alright,"he said, but it was WAY too late for that.

"_WARNING: Lucy Heartfilia and salamander from Fairy Tail was spotted in the East Wing of the ship. Salamander will be executed, and Lucy Heartfilia will be used to locate the Lord."_


	7. Her Speech

Chapter 7: Her Speech

_Warning: Lucy Heartfilia and Salamander from Fairy Tail has been spotted in the East Wing of the ship. Lucy will be used to locate Zeref, and Natsu Dragneel will be executed. _

Natsu looked around him, and guards were coming. But how could he fight without having to burn Lucy?

He searched his brain for ideas, but there was none.

"Lucy..."

Her eyes fluttered open, and looked at him. "Natsu...let me go."

But how will she survive?

"What do you mean let you go? I'm not gonna let you die here alone. We'll help each other,"he said.

"No. Leave me alone. I need to settle things."

"But...I can't let you die like that..."

She smiled, a hearty smile, one she haven't used for so long.

She stroked his cheeks.

"Natsu, thank you for everything. I can handle this...I swear. Now leave. Get the rest of Fairy Tail and leave this island. Please. It's my last request..."

She was dead serious, he could tell.

"Lucy..." He let her down, and hugged her.

"I love you..."

XXX

And there he went. As the rest of Fairy Tail escaped the island, there she was, alone.

_I've got to do this, she thought. _

She let the guards carry her up the dark narrow stairs, and to Master Hades office.

"Lucy Heartfilia. Remember me, my child?"He asked with a dark, sinister face.

She felt shivers up her spine. Yet, she tried to remain calm.

"Hello, Master Purehito."

That name...

He haven't heard it in such a long time. It was him. Master Hades WAS Master Purehito.

But that was a long time ago.

Before he discovered the true secret of the 7 kin of Purgatory. Before he discovered Zeref.

No.

He shouldn't fall into that girl's tricks.

No.

"That was a long time ago. I no longer am Master Purehito, as you can see. I am the opposite. Ha! I'm evil. Yes, that's right. This is my true self. This...is all for Zeref."

"Yes but you shouldn't throw away the past either. It's all part of you. Don't let that destroy you."

"Well what do you know?"

"I've experienced something similar. I became cruel and cold hearted after the betrayal of Ultear. Mama died, and I wasn't myself.

I wanted to break down and stop living. But no.

I can't let the past destroy me. They're a part of me.

And the same goes to you, Purehito. Not Hades, Purehito.

You left, and fell to the dark side. You took in dark magic, and yes, you're indeed foolish. VERY foolish.

But you can't let that destroy you. You need to keep on believing.

You believe Zeref can change everything. But he can't.

I want Zeref to bring Mama alive...is that possible? No. No human can do such magic as complicated as that, not you, not me, and not even Zeref.

We're all the same, despite our different strengths. But the One Magic.

Is love.

All magic originated from love, nothing else. It is love that makes us stronger.

We need magic to protect the ones we love. The ones we care about.

I'm not talking to you, but to who you are deep inside.

Not Hades, but Purehito.

Love makes us stronger, and that is why we shouldn't rely on people like Zeref. He may seem like he's everything, but he's not.

You should quit your foolish actions, and believe...

In love."

Silence.

No one in the room dared to speak or move, after Lucy's long speech.

The members of Grimorie Heart stood, and started whispering.

Were they wrong to become a dark mage?

Or was Lucy wrong?

"You're right."

Everyone turned and looked at Ultear.

Ultear put an arm around Lucy.

"I'm on her side."

Meredy watched, and soon, understood the speech. She too, put an arm around her.

And soon, almost everyone in the guild joined in.

"I give up. You win,"Hades said.

But Lucy simply shook her head.

"No. I did not win. There is no winner or loser here. We're all the same. It was Fairy Tail who taught me this."

And there she went.

She turned her heels and left, never to be seen.

XxX 7 years later XxX 

No one ever heard from her ever again. 7 years has passed.

7 lonely years.

Nobody knows what happened to her, just that Natsu left her in the ship due to her request.

It was what she wanted, and who were they to judge it.

Makarov looked at the silent and lonely guild.

Years has passed since the incident.

It was time for them to move on.

But no.

The guild wasn't quite the same as it was before. It was lonely and quiet.

Sometimes they would take requests to get their mind off things, but Team Natsu has split apart.

Things weren't the same without Lucy.

Nothing would ever be the same.

But still...

They kept believing in her, especially Natsu.

But it's been too long.

Should they move on?

Yes, Makarov decided, it was time to move on.

Lucy Heartfilia will always remain in our hearts, but this guild need to move on.

It was the only solution.


	8. Back From the Dead

**Sorry guys, this chapter is short, because it's supposed to be like some filler or something, but it turned out like this. I hope y'all forgive me for this short chapter, and enjoy. **

Chapter 8: Back from the Dead. 

_No one...not even one soul have heard from her since that day. _

_The day she vanished, they believed she died. _

_They all believed she got killed by Hades, but then again, why did Hades turn into such a kind-hearted person after that? _

_Was it because of something Lucy did to him? _

_But no one knows for sure—what did happen in the past. _

_What really happened for sure? There was no answer to that. _

_While most believed she died, some others believed she locked herself in that island. Others however, believed she left the island and made a new life. _

_And then some say she scarified herself, just so she can be with her mother. _

_But no one..._

_Not one single soul...knows for sure what really happened. _

_XXX_

It started to snow, after all, it was Winter.

Her boots crunched in the heavy blankets of white, as she walked with a cloak on her head.

Here she was, trapped in a forest, alone.

Lonely, with nowhere left to go.

Her past life reflected back to her, how she was always alone most of the time, after the death of her beloved mother.

"What now?"

Her eyes turned to the source of the voice.

It was Ultear, who traveled all the way here with her.

She , Meredy and Ultear traveled all the way from Tenrou Island, to this abandoned forest in Magnolia. They were looking for something...

Something hard to find.

Happiness.

Lucy thought for sure that Fairy Tail would get her to smile someday, but she was dead wrong.

Fairy Tail was a guild.

Guilds fight with each other, so of course they would find trouble anyways.

Nothing ever lasts in this world, she thought bitterly.

The snow crunched, as they kept walking.

They saw light ahead them.

The city was crowded with people shopping in Markets and such.

"Lucy, should we go?"Meredy asked.

"Go where?"

"Your old guild,"Ultear answered.

7 years...

They all believed she died, so what was the point?

They wouldn't care, after all, a wizard isn't supposed to care. They saw death and pain every day, so what's the big deal.

After all, the guild had lots of members coming in and out, that they probably wouldn't even notice she was gone for a long time.

"Fine, I'll pay them a little visit,"she hesitantly said.

She kept walking with no emotion in her eyes.

The three opened the door, and everyone in the guild gasped, for they all believed this was a dream.

_How did she survive?_

That question filled every single person's thick skulls, as Lucy walked over to the Master.

"Can I rejoin this guild?"

He nodded, for he was speechless because Lucy was alive and well.

Her stamp was back, and as soon as she turned around, Ultear and Meredy was gone, as if they were illusions.

But no, they were not.

They left her alone, to reunite with her old guild mates, but she doesn't like being left alone.

"Lucy? You're alive? How?"Natsu asked.

But she only tilted her head, and refused to answer his question.

There were many questions, in everyone's minds, that confused her as well.

They were hard questions to answer.

What had she done those past years?

She couldn't remember. Why?

What happened during the fight?

She couldn't remember much.

The only thing she remembered was how she made a long speech, and soon Ultear and Meredy was by her side.

But she couldn't remember what happened after that.

All she could remember was...

Waking up in a forest, with two faces peering at her.

Those two who didn't leave her.

Then the trio walked...until they reached Magnolia. Then the guild, then now.

But she couldn't remember...what has happened the past 7 years.

Where did she go?

She didn't know.

Where did she learn those spells and powers?

Answer unknown too.

It was impossible for her.

She knew nothing, so why bother asking.

So...

Like any sane person would do, she refused to answer those questions.

But something was odd.

Very.

**Leave a review at the end please. Thank you!**


	9. The Feeling in Her Chest

Chapter 9: The Feeling in Her Chest 

She felt odd, being in this place that she knew and loved.

She felt like something was missing, as she took a seat by the bar, ordering a delicious cocktail.

She began to grow distinct from the guild...slowly and slowly, day by day.

Snow covered Magnolia, like white blankets.

These days, she hardly spoke much, because the only thing she can remember were the cries of her friends, the screams, the shouts.

She remembered seeing crimson red blood, somewhere along the way as she traveled with Ultear and Meredy, to get to Magnolia.

But where?

How come she could not remember one little detail?

She was deadly confused, and she hated that feeling.

She wanted an answer, that's what.

She was walking home, when she overheard men in the streets, talking to each other.

About a topic she somehow understood.

She didn't know where and why and how she got involved, but she knew for sure, that it involved her past.

* * *

She has ignored Natsu for 3 days straight, without any reasoning.

Every time she looks at him, she feels a weird feeling in her chest.

She feels a pang of pain, for some unknown reason.

Why?

She didn't understand this, but she knew it must be a reasonable answer.

Every time she thinks of him—his name, etc, she feels different.

As if they don't get along with each other.

No, she wasn't jealous, I mean, why would she be jealous?

She didn't hate him, it's just that he scares her.

He reminds her of someone—something...

But what?

He was a simple dragon slayer, that's all he was.

So, day by day, she hardly talked to them.

She hardly ever take on jobs with him, and all she does is ignore everyone.

The only one(s) she would talk to, is Cana, and sometimes Levy and Mira Jane.

She felt empty inside...

She wanted to fill in the void.

Sometimes she would unconsciously stare outside the door, or staring into something far away.

Perhaps she knew something the others didn't.

She would stare into space, thinking, of something far away, something distinct.

When they tried talking to her about it, she would laugh it all off.

Why?

Why was she hiding her feelings?

Weren't they a family, helping each other through thick and thin?

They weren't meant to fall apart, but Lucy didn't know why...

She felt like she belonged somewhere else.

She feels weird when they talk about this guild.

What was wrong with her?

* * *

"Lucy, wanna go on a mission together? It's been a long time before we went on a mission,"Natsu said, excitedly.

"No."

"Why not? It'll be fun!"

"No."

After many trials, she never muttered a single 'yes.'

Reason?

She didn't know why, but she felt weird.

Was she falling in love with him? That dense, stupid idiot?

Was she afraid of being rejected?

Impossible, she thought.

She was so NOT in love.

Love does not exist.

Love hurts. Love never lasts for long.

Like Mama and Papa.

They never existed.

Love hurts.

She decided, she was NOT in love with that guy.

But what if she was?

Did that explain the weird feeling?

But she knew something for certain.

He did not like her back.

She was sure of that.

But if she liked him so badly, then why couldn't she just admit that she loves him?

Why won't she try?

Is it because of something that happened in the past?

Ignoring the feeling in her chest, she went home, and went to bed after taking a shower.

* * *

**Sorry guys if this were super short. I just needed a filler for this, because I haven't updated in a LONG time. BUT, don't worry. Next chapter will be a whole lot longer than this I promise. **

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Hope you guys check out my poll. I'm writing a new story, and I haven't got a clue to which one is better. **

**The summaries are in my profile, along with the title. Thanks everyone!**


	10. Delicate and Fragile

Chapter 10: Delicate and Fragile

She heard voices outside her door, as she sat up immediately.

She heard a gunshot, and realized that she was alone, defenseless.

Well, her spirits were there, but still. Was that enough?

She grabbed her spirits, alarmed, then peered out the door.

What was going on here? Why was everything outside either burned down, or ruined in shacks?

She quickly went downstairs, and saw that it was filled with crimson blood.

But the trail led to a room in the back door of the apartment.

She heard voices, a man and a woman.

"_The girl is here somewhere. With her blood, we can resurrect Zeref,"said a female sinister voice. _

"_Yes...I know. But I'll let her have a few days of freedom. Let's see what she can do,"said the man in a rusty voice. _

She heard what they said, and saw them disappear.

She ran as fast as she can, to her friend Cana's house, ignoring the stares of people, wondering why she was in such a hurry so early.

It was only 4:00 in the morning, and she was sure she looked like a mess.

But she didn't care.

She needed to flee, as soon as she can.

She had to run.

Run.

That's what everyone has told her all her life.

She's been doing that for a long time now, and she wondered, if there was a way for her to stay in one place without being hunted down.

She ran away when she was about the age of 7, where she got in trouble from painting random paintings in the windows as a prank.

But a few days later, her parent's guards found her, crying alone in her tattered dress, in the jungle, who knows how she got there.

Then she ran away at the age of 10, where Hades and Grimorie Heart chased her down, and killed her family.

And now, it was time to run once again, so that she wouldn't have to hurt her family.

Wait, her family?

No, she wasn't considering Fairy Tail her family now, was she?

Because that is truly and utterly impossible.

But reflecting on what happened a long time ago, she had to admit to herself, maybe they really were family.

Cana helped her open up, before she started to softly open up to the others. Of course she was faking it that time, but she felt a spark whenever she's with Natsu.

Now why was that?

Was she in love—but she promised herself to never love anyone?

Or was it just natural...nothing special?

She shook her head of the unwanted thoughts, before she knocked on the door.

No answer.

Of course she'd be sleeping, Lucy thought. After all, it's 4:00 in the morning!

She then noticed a doorbell, and so she pressed it, ringing it, hoping Cana would be awake by now.

But then she noticed something.

Cana wasn't home!

She left on a job yesterday...How great!

So, turning back on her heels, she left once again, but her feet carried her somewhere else.

She found herself running to some forest of some sorts, and she had a feeling that she knew someone from around here.

Who?

Anyways, she stopped at a huge lake, a sparkling pool of water, and stared at herself in the reflection.

Her hair shone in the moonlight, and she looked angelic, almost as if she was an actual angel.

But then a tear slipped down her face, as she remembered what the man and woman said.

They were going to kidnap her, just for the sake of Zeref.

Why does it always have to do with Zeref.

She cried to herself in the moonlight, hugging her knees close to her chest.

She remembered that day.

The very day where her family was murdered.

The screams, the cries, how she locked herself in the room.

She was the forgotten child, but not anymore.

Everyone was dead, but she was the only one alive in her family.

Now the universe hunted her down, for the sake of Zeref.

All they want is evil to go back into this world, so they can create a new one—a world where only mages exist.

That's cruel, she decided, and dipped her feet into the water.

She was wearing her pink nightgown, and before she left the house, she wore a pair of pink sandals.

She dipped her feet into the cold water, and she felt herself shiver, since the night was cold.

She stayed like this for a while, before she heard crunching of leaves.

She heard footsteps, coming closer, and closer to her.

She was so stupid—how could she forget her keys at home?

She heard someone coming closer, and she shivered, afraid that it was those kidnappers, coming so early.

She tried to get up, but she couldn't. She was scared, and she froze in place.

Her eyes were wide, when she saw a figure, a male.

But to her surprise, it wasn't a threat.

"Dragneel? What are you doing here?"She asked, making her voice seem cold and heartless as possible, but she alas, failed.

"Luce? I knew I heard someone crying and it smelled like you,"he said, stepping closer.

She backed away with every step, and the once cold-hearted Lucy was now gone.

Just like that, she changed.

She was now fragile and delicate, like a little flower.

She backed away from every step he took, and she forgot about the lake.

Her foor slipped, and she was about to fall, but he caught her, just in time.

"Gosh, you really need to be careful,"he told her, helping her position herself.

"W-whatever."

"You're acting weird these days. Is something wrong?"He asked in curiosity.

She shrugged, not wanting to tell him anything.

In fact, if she told him anything about what she heard, he might as well go on a rampage.

So no way was she going to tell him anything.

"Nothing's wrong,"she said weakly, and she walked out of the forest, with him trailing behind her.

Realizing that she was in her nightgown, she quickly hurried home, but making sure he did not follow.

"I'll meet you at the guild. Don't follow me,"she said.

Confused, he nodded, and headed their separate ways.

She ran as fast as she could, until she got to her apartment.

Red crimson blood was found, once again.

Reason? Easy.

They wanted to rid the building before someone calls the cops about what they're planning to do to Lucy.

Most of them fled the building already, and some were badly injured, but promised to keep their mouths shut.

The blonde stared at the crimson blood, and wondered, what was going on.

Why were they after her, what did she do?

Was this all her fault?

She had enough of the metallic scent of blood, and she ran, as fast as she could, to go to the guild.

There, the once strong and cold-hearted Lucy changed.

She became fragile and delicate.

She's seen too many things, tragic things.

When she arrived at the guild, she saw it in ruins.

Some parts were shattered, and some parts were falling apart.

"What happened?"

She was almost too scared to ask, for she kind of knows the answer.

"They attacked during the night."

"W-who?"

"Not sure, but something, or someone attacked. Master suspects it's a dark guild,"said Natsu with fury in his eyes.

She bit her lip, for it was too dangerous here.

She would cause harm to everyone.

She knew she had to leave, she had to hurry and leave—quick, before something terrible happens.

But she knows that it's too late.

They already probably found out her guild and her friends.

She was scared, very scared.

The once brave and heartless Lucy Heartfilia, has now been replaced with the opposite.

She became fragile and delicate, like a flower.

She's seen too much tragic and drama in her life, too much crimson.

Her life was a nightmare, and now, everything was changing.

She used to run away, but she knows now she cannot escape.

For once, a tear slipped down her pale, porcelain cheek.

She had to stay, and accept fate.

Her friends would die, all because of her.

And wait—friends? Since when?

But there was no time to think about that.

It started—her nightmare.

For once, she cannot escape.

And just like that, she became weak, fragile, and delicate—like a flower.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review at the end, and I'll update as soon as I can.**


	11. Her one cry that left unheard

Chapter 11: Her one cry that left unheard

"Hey, Luce, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost,"Natsu said, coming closer to her.

"It's...nothing. Nothing's wrong,"she said, her voice cracking.

He did not believe her, from the hesitation from her voice.

He knew that she was lying, but he couldn't force the truth out of her.

"Okay...if you say so,"he said, to leave her alone.

* * *

Lucy's POV

I was scared; I didn't want anyone to go near me.

All I wanted was to have a fun life; freedom is what I've always wanted.

But yet, nothing works the way I want it to be.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I can see some shadow, following me.

And so, I ran.

I walked as fast as I can to get out of the guild, before my feet took off running.

I stopped for a while, before I saw that the figure had followed me once more.

I started to run to the trees, and climbed it.

I made sure that figure saw me there, before I took out my whip, and started to swing it, swinging myself to another branch, like a monkey in a jungle.

I crashed myself, before I heard a sinister voice, laughing harshly.

"My, my, what do we have here? Lucy Heartfilia, yes?"

I was too afraid to speak, so I nodded my head in response.

The man before me was wearing all black, and though he looked sinister and evil, he somewhat reminded me of Master Makarov.

Why is that?

"I am Ivan Dreyer, son of your old Master. Now, would you be a good girl and come with me? I've got something I want to show you."

This man was the son of Makarov, so this should mean that he's a good person, right?

I mean, Laxus Dreyer was part of Fairy Tail, and this man—Ivan, he should be Laxus' father, right?

Fathers aren't evil, they're good and kind.

Like how my father used to be, before he died.

I didn't know why but this man gave me uncertainty.

He looked suspicious, but yet, he was Master Makarov's son, and so what harm could he do to me?

Surely, you couldn't judge someone by their looks, right?

And so, not knowing what was going to happen, I nodded, before my world blacked out.

* * *

Natsu's POV

I didn't know why I was worried. All I knew was that Luce was going to be in danger soon.

This attack...this smells really familiar.

It smells full of dark and evilness, but it has some smell connected to Laxus and Gramps.

Could it be Raven Tail?

Nah, they're probably too lazy to attack us. Plus, what did we do to them?

But I walked slowly, as I followed Lucy's scent.

I didn't even know why I'm following her, but all I know is that she's either safe or in someone's hands, ready to die.

It stopped on top of the tree, and for a moment, I waited, calling her name, and to see if she's going to jump down from the tree.

Finally, after waiting for about 5 minutes for what it seemed like an hour, I decided to climb that stupid tree.

It was tall too, with it's annoying branches.

I mean, why couldn't I just burn it down, and catch Lucy?

But hey—that was a really good idea, I decided.

I lit my hands on fire, as I burned the tree into ashes.

I stared up ahead, hoping to catch Lucy.

But all I saw was the light blue sky, with white puffy clouds that looked like cotton candy.

I stared at the fire, but Lucy wasn't there.

But then, something else caught my attention. The scent.

It had Lucy's scent, mixed with another scent that seemed familiar.

But it was then I realized...

This person had a faint smell of our guild. Ya know, the one that attacked us?

That person.

Shrugging as if it was no big deal, I turned to the guild.

Before I realized something.

What if he was the one who took Lucy away? Or worse, done something to her?

Lucy has been through so much already, and she doesn't deserve all this horrible fate.

Why exactly do people want to kidnap her? Why do dark guilds want her that much anyways?

I started running to the guild, hoping to ask Levy about it, so I can save Luce before it's too late.

_Wait for me, Lucy. I'm coming._

* * *

Ivan smirked, as he got his target.

"Here, I heard about what happened in your apartment. You can stay here, Princess,"he smirked, as he opened the door to Lucy's 'room.'

Lucy smiled gratefully, as she went inside the huge room.

There was a long mirror, and everything was basically blue and green. There was a wardrobe with all different types of dresses, but each of them had a sign.

It looked like a guild mark, but knowing Lucy, she doesn't know such things like that.

"Thanks,"she said, but she was confused.

Why had he called her princess, and where was she?

Why would someone do this to her? Give her a new room with a kitchen downstairs and such...Why would he do that?

This man seemed suspicious to her, but she knew one thing she couldn't deny.

He was Makarov's son, and Laxus's father.

She didn't know why, but she wanted Natsu to come and save her.

She was confused, and scared.

I mean, even with all that generosity, she still didn't trust that man, even though he's someone she SHOULD trust, according to his name.

His blood line.

So, what's going to happen to her?

Her one cry, unheard by the world.

_Natsu...come save me. I'm confused._


	12. Thoughts

Chapter 12: Thoughts  


**Lucy's POV**

There used to be this time where I was cold and cruel hearted. After mother's death, I changed. Mavis saved my life. She gave me light, and helped me join Fairy Tail.

This guild changed me in many ways. I opened up to Cana. Then Natsu. Then everyone else.

It's weird how I changed so fast, but now, I'm scared. I'm scared of change.

I'm stuck in Ivan's house...palace...whatever you call this place.

Is he a good guy or is he not? Was he the one who murdered all the people in my apartment?

But he's the son of Makarov, is he not? He can't be bad, I mean, Makarov's the master of Fairy Tail.

This grand and elegant bed I woke up in, seemed dull to me now.

My tears...they're coming back. Is this the start of a new change? The start of something new?

This bed seemed so familiar, in fact, everything seemed familiar to me now.

Mama...this was the same bed she had. The same bed she shared with father.

And this closet? It was the closet located in the guest room of my mansion. These floors and wallpapers. I felt like I seen them before.

How is this possible?

Perhaps it was just a coincidence. A coincidence that Ivan just brought the same things like the ones in my old house.

Not old house. Original house. The only house I now have, since my apartment is filled with crimson blood.

I'm scared...afraid.

I have a feeling something's going to happen. Change.

Why am I so afraid of change? Am I afraid that I am going to be left alone in this world?

That everybody will change and move on? That everybody goes on while I am stuck here all alone?

I don't want that to happen.

I need to try.

I need to prevent that from happening. But how?

How can I do that when I'm in a stranger's house with no directions whatsoever?

* * *

"Morning, princess Lucy. Would you like me to escort you downstairs? Master Ivan is waiting,"said a girl with braids.

She looked creepy. Evil. I did not want to be her friend. She seemed like the kind of person who would join a dark guild. She seemed vicious.

"I can go downstairs myself."

She glared at me. I ignored her. I didn't care.

I didn't want her to be my friend. I already have friends. Natsu, Cana, and you know, the others in Fairy Tail.

The ones I used to 'fake' friend. The ones I 'faked' smiles with. They became my friends. I don't know how. I don't know why. Why am I like this?

I walked downstairs in the staircase, and there was a very familiar picture.

It was a picture of Laxus. Laxus with Ivan.

Father and son. Happy smiles, laughter between those two is shown in the photo.

I couldn't help but miss my father. He was like that too. But he died. He's gone. So is mama.

Why does everybody disappear from my world?

I have so many questions, yet, none of them are ever answered.

I got over the fact that friends are useless trash, and I changed my thoughts on friendship into something else. I needed them. But where are they when you need them?

My shoes clicked, as I walked to the elegant table with all the food waiting to be eaten.

At the end of the table, sat Ivan, looking as vicious as ever.

But why? Why did he look so evil? Why was there a smirk plastered on his face? Why?

Isn't he supposed to be the good guy? Isn't he the Master's son? Isn't he supposed to be kind?

But if that's so, then why did he looked like he did something bad? Vicious?

"Welcome, Lucy Heartfilia. Do you know why I saved you and not the others?"

Why he saved me? No, I don't know why.

But is it because something bad involving me is going to happen soon?

And what does he mean not the others?

Did he leave the others to their death purposely?

"Why?"I asked, even though I kinda didn't want to know.

The smirk widened.

His mouth looked creepy.

And suddenly he doesn't seem like the Master's son anymore. Instead, he looked like a different person. He looked like a monster. A devil. I was scared.

"I need you for a project. Power...that is all I want. I want to be strong...strong enough to defeat that weak guild of yours. And you, my dear, will work for me. You have survived once...that is enough. If you _were_ a survivor, you will always be a survivor. You will be my puppet. Come now, I will train you,"Ivan said, evilly.

Work for him? No. I don't want to.

He was a monster. A fearsome and scary one. He was evil. I didn't want to do anything anymore.

And now I was confused.

Ivan is evil.

So does that make Makarov and Laxus evil too? But...how?

I can see Laxus as an evil guy, but that's only because of his personality/attitude. Master Makarov can't be evil. No. I refuse to believe it.

So is the Dreyer family evil or good? Good or bad? Neutral or vicious?

And suddenly, I don't know anything anymore.

If they're evil, then does that make Natsu and the others evil too?

But then again, if this family is 'good,' then does that make Ivan a good person too? Should I trust him?

And suddenly, I don't know who to believe anymore. I don't know who to trust anymore.

Maybe I shouldn't have listened to Mavis. Maybe I shouldn't have changed into a girl like this. Maybe I should've stayed cold-hearted and stuff. Maybe I should've stuck with who I was after my parents' death.

Friends...should I even trust them?

And suddenly, I don't know what to do and who to trust.

_Mama...Papa...help me..._


	13. Stone - Hearted Girl

Chapter 13: Stone - Hearted Girl

**Lucy's POV**

There were no such thing as friends, I learned.

Friends are useless. They'll say they're there for you. They'll say that they would help you when you need help.

But guess what?

When a trouble DO stirs up, then they would leave you all alone in the dark. There is no such thing as friends.

Who cares about love?

Those were just emotions. Stupid emotions that people experience. Except me.

I refuse to lose myself to a stupid little emotion. I'm different.

I always will be.

I mean, take a look at this. My reality.

I trusted these people from Fairy Tail. They trusted me.

Now I'm stuck with this evil and vicious guy who's the son of Master Makarov.

Since he's the son of Master Makarov, then it could only mean one thing. Ivan is part of Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail is more evil than I thought.

I thought Fairy Tail cared about others. I once thought that Fairy Tail was a place full of nice people, whom cared about their friends.

But Ivan proved me wrong. He's evil, and he's treating me as a doll.

I'm supposed to help him. With a project.

I don't want to.

But is there a choice?

And now, I realized...that there was no such thing as friends. Never trust people. They would end up proving you wrong.

Lesson learned.

* * *

"Where's Lucy? She could be in danger,"Erza said, looking around the guild.

Everyone has assembled in the guild, to prepare for war. Ever since a dark guild attacked, everyone was worried.

"Find her immediately,"Makarov said, with no hesitation in his voice. "She could be in grave danger. Or worse, she could be kidnapped by the guild who attacked us."

Natsu paced back and forth.

He began to recall flashbacks.

These past days, she was acting pretty weird. Weirder than usual.

He checked her apartment, and everything was in ruins.

She was acting weird, and a few days ago, she didn't meet him at the guild like she told him she would.

A few days ago, he followed her scent to a dark castle, that belonged to Raven Tail. Yet, similarly, it was the same scent as the person who attacked their guild.

But when he came back, nobody believed him.

They said that it wasn't possible. Raven Tail was banned from the regular guilds' league a long time ago. There was no way they could be a dark guild.

But have they read the news lately?

Raven Tail: New guild that would join the dark league.

But nobody believed him...they were all too busy preparing for war. Sharpening knives, making bombs...etc.

But this was Lucy.

He _had_ to protect her.

He was her friend, and she was his.

He would do it himself, if necessary. There was no time to waste.

And without warning, he left the guild, to save his princess.

* * *

I smelled smoke. I sniffed the air, and saw smoke from the ground.

The windows were locked. I was trapped.

Just a day ago, I was treated like royalty. But now, something weird is happening to me.

Is it because of the bracelet I'm wearing?

Ivan gave me this dark bracelet a few days ago. I wore it since then, and now I can't take it off.

I wonder if this bracelet has anything to do with my powers getting sucked away.

I felt weak. Weaker than before. Weaker than ever.

I felt my magic getting sucked away day by day, but I ignored it as the pain increased.

And now I smell smoke. I see fire from the window...fire was burning up Ivan's garden of roses, whom the roses are basically the people he killed.

He says they were his enemies. When they die, he turns them into a flower. A black rose.

It's like a fence. Whomever he considers his enemy, will turn into a rose if he/she touches or fights with Ivan.

Looks like a new rose is about to be sprouted.

Fire...Smoke...Ashes.

Doesn't that sound familiar?

A pink blur...

Natsu?

No...there was no way he would come and save her.

No...there was no way that would be possible.

I refuse to believe it.

After all, friends don't exist. They're just a distraction from all the bad things in this cruel world.

There was no way I would fall for that any more. Fate was playing tricks on me. Whatever. I don't care.

After all, Natsu has other things to do than run after me. I'm just a girl with no hopes.

There was no such thing as love...love hurts, according to many people. Therefore I will not fall for anyone.

People are just pathetic human beings.

Emotions are just stupid things to make you confused.

Whatever.

_And once again, she was back to the beginning. Back to being the stone - hearted girl she once were. _

* * *

**Sorry for not updating. **

**I lost interest in Fairy Tail and Fanfiction. **

**Then I felt bad, since well, you guys need to wait for such a long time. And I hate unfinished things. **

**So I decided to update. **

**Enjoy! And thanks for the reviews! Once again, I'm sorry for the inconvenience!**


End file.
